Face
by may95
Summary: Narra la historia de como, Un grupo de amigos, superan poco a poco sus corazones rotos.   Takumi, kozumi
1. Kouji

**Seleccionar con el puntero para leer. **

**Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran habría violado/hecho el amor 32435435 veces a cada uno de los personajes masculinos de digimon. **

**· Universo alterno.**

**· Digimon frontier.**

**· Kozumi, Takumi y posibles más parejas. **

Muchas veces, soñaba que aquella muchacha rubia, no se había ido, que eran felices juntos, que se tomaban las manos bajo un árbol, que su sonrisa iluminaba cada mañana su día y que su melodiosa voz le hacía dormir por la noche, mediante canciones en el oído.

- ¿Sabes que hay más cosas que hacer aparte de estudiar? – Su hermano, a pesar de ser gemelos, no se parecía en nada a él, sentía celos de lo fácil que era para su gemelo, relacionarse, sonreír, jugar… En el fondo, aun que no lo admitiera, pues su personalidad no se lo permitía, quería ser como él, muchas veces, cuando cerraba los ojos antes de dormir, se imaginaba que era él, que volaba, que reía, que lloraba.

- ¿Sabes que tus notas no subirán solas? – De nuevo, su actitud arrogante, su personalidad nada sincera, le hacía decir y actuar de una forma que no quería, quería decirle que tenía razón, que quería salir, que quería conocer a una chica nueva, pero no podía, le dolía sólo pensar que habría otra chica aparte de "ella"

- ¿Sabes que ella no vendrá por qué estudies tanto? – Su hermano sabía picarlo, sabía salir ganando, y aprovechaba cualquier pequeña discusión para sacar ese tema, tema que tanto odiaba, que tanto le hacia retorcerse por dentro.

- No hables de ella. – Le cortó secamente, agarrando todos los libros que tenía desparramados por la mesa, los ordeno y los dejó a un lado poniéndose en píe. – Me voy a dar una vuelta, no esperes despierto. – Otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando todo se volvía gris, cuando ya ni estudiar le hacia desconectar, era salir, beber, fumar, pasear, dormir en la playa… Y despertarse al día siguiente en la cama de alguna mujer de nombre desconocido.

Caminó durante horas, sin rumbo. Conocía bien el lugar, lo había recorrido miles de veces, miles de noches en las que necesitaba desconectar. Entro en un bar de carretera cuyo nombre nadie conocía pues el cartel de luces estaba desde mucho tiempo fundido. Se sentó en la barra, justo al lado de unos jóvenes que jugaban al ajedrez y bebían cerveza bien fresca, lo sabía, los conocía, conocía el olor, sus voces, sabía sus nombres.

Esta vez no pidió nada para ver, sólo se sentó y miro atento la partida de ajedrez.

- El que gane, se lleva a la chica. – Grito uno cuando sólo quedaban cinco piezas en el tablero.

- Me parece bien, porque perderás tú… - El otro sonrío y movió al rey, haciendo jaque mate al rey del otro.

- ¿Dónde está? – El ganador, victorioso se puso en píe y miro alrededor, el moreno, hizo lo mismo, quería saber quien era "la chica". En ese momento una joven, de más o menos su edad salió de detrás de una puerta en la que un cartel sucio y roto colgaba "Prohibido entrar". Tenía un caminar delicado, sonreía como si nunca hubiera sufrido, como si su vida fuera fácil, su cabello era negro, largo y lucia unas gafas pequeñas, de lectura. Lo supo al ver en su mano derecha un libro negro y gordo. La chica miró al ganador y le tendió la mano, boca arriba. Esperaba que el ganador le diera dinero, dinero que no dio.

- Yo no soy de nadie, no podéis apostarme, si queréis de mí, pagarme. – En seguida la reconoció, esa voz sólo podía ser de una persona, ese timbre suave y claro sólo podía ser de "ella".

- ¿Zoe…? – El muchacho levantó la cabeza y la vio, no lucia su hermosa cabellera rubia, y las gafas impedían apreciar el color de sus ojos, pero era ella, estaba seguro. Ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

- No soy Zoe. – se repeinó un poco el pelo y fue de nuevo hacia la puerta de la que había salido. Era ella, estaba seguro.

- Eres Zoe. – Susurro antes de levantarse. Quería ir tras ella, quería seguirla, quería descubrirla. Pidió una cerveza y la bebió de un trago. La joven dijo que no era Zoe, negó rotundamente que fuera ella, debía autoconvencerse de que, veía a Zoe en cualquier chica, siempre le pasaba, no era la primera vez. Pero era ELLA.

Salió del bar, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera favorita, no por su color negro ni por el dibujo abstracto en varios colores que tenía en el pecho, sino porque aquella sudadera se la había regalado, ella, Zoe.

Caminó hacia la carretera, rumbo a la ciudad pero alguien agarró su mano desde atrás, acto que hizo que el chico diera un salto y se girara de golpe, zarandeando a la muchacha que lo sujetaba.

- Es la sudadera que te regalé – Rió tapándose la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mano, que no había soltado a pesar del tirón del chico.

- Sabía que eras tú. – Se mantuvo frío, aguanto las ganas que tenía de gritar, de abrazarla, de llorar. - ¿Dónde está Takuya? – No quería preguntarlo, no debió hacerlo, pues la chica, al escuchar aquel nombre, le soltó la mano para temblar y caer al suelo.

- Él me dejó, se fue. – titubeó. Ella se había fugado dos años atrás con su mejor amigo, Takuya, no dejaron ninguna nota, no avisaron a nadie, nadie sabía nada de ellos. En ese momento, el mundo se le acabó por completo al chico, la había perdido, pero ella, allí estaba, sola, indefensa, llorando. Dejó a un lado toda su frialdad, toda su fachada para levantar a la rubia y poder abrazarla, consolarla.

- Lo siento – susurró el chico. – Yo, te eché de menos. – Sonrió mucho, era la primera vez en su vida que decía algo así, era la primera vez que se lo decía a ella.

- Gracias – Se limitó a decir, antes de separarse de él, con la misma delicadeza que segundos antes ella también le abrazaba. – Debo ir a trabajar… - El chico bajó la mirada y asintió mientras tragaba saliva, ¿Realmente ella se dedicaba a eso? ¿Vendía su cuerpo?, antes de que pudiese preguntarse algo más, la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo ampliamente como sólo ella sabía. – No pienses mal, soy camarera… sólo tengo 17 años – rió. – Ven a verme mañana, ¿Sí?

- Si…

- Hasta mañana, Kouji Minamoto – La chica desapareció entre las sombras, de la parte de atrás del local. El chico, aun con una media sonrisa en la cara caminó, de nuevo hacia su hogar.

Los días se le hacían cada vez más rápidos, el tiempo que pasaba en el bar, cada vez le parecía menor, aunque ahora pasará más del doble de las horas que pasaba anteriormente. En los tiempos libres de Zoe, salían a la carretera, hablaban de todo, se contaban todo. Él le ayudaba a estudiar, pues, perdió muchos años de estudio debido a su fuga con Takuya.

Poco a poco, su amistad, perdida durante dos años, fue recobrando forma, fue siendo lo que era antes, incluso más todavía.

Kouji le consiguió a Zoe un trabajo en la ciudad, más decente, menos horas, mejor sueldo. Quedaban todos los días, para comer fuera, para merendar, para dar un paseo…

Kouji cada vez estaba más animado, más suelto, y eso, la gente lo notaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente, hermano? - Su hermano, se había dado cuenta desde el día que llego a casa, con la media sonrisa puesta, tarareando lo que podía ser una canción inventada por él.

- Nada – Negó con la cabeza, pero no podía más, debía contarlo. – Zoe.

- ¿Zoe?

- Ha vuelto. – Volvió a sonreír, cada vez que decía su nombre, lo hacía, le reconfortaba.

- ¿Todo el mundo vuelve, o que? – Se quejó su hermano, éste no supo que decía, hasta que el gemelo más pequeño, continuó – Así que Zoe… ha vuelto. ¿Takuya sabe de esto?

- Takuya… ¿Ha vuelto?

- Volvió el otro día, vino a verte… - Bajo la voz un poco, para luego darle un golpe a su hermano mayor en el hombro – Me dijo que no te dijera nada, que quería darte una sorpresa… Cuando te la dé, hazte el sorprendido – Bromeo. Kouji pestañeó un momento, luego pensó la situación. Takuya había vuelto, y seguro que no sabía que Zoe también lo había hecho.

Bueeeno, está es mi primera historia seria… (la otra que estoy subiendo la hice cuando era joven (?) hará dos años o así…) He de decir que me gusta mucho tanto el Kozumi como el Takumi, y en esta historia, habrá tanto uno como lo otro.

Os habréis fijado que este capitulo se centra en Kouji, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto se centre en él. Esperar a ver el siguiente capitulo


	2. Zoe

Nota: Este capitulo se centra en Zoe.

Con el dinero que ganó en el nuevo trabajo en la ciudad, pudo alquilar un pequeño apartamento, de una sola habitación cerca de la casa de Kouji. Le había hecho muy feliz reencontrarse con él, le echaba de menos.

Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo, lo supo desde el principio, desde la primera mirada, la primera sonrisa, al igual que también supo los sentimientos de Takuya, los de ella misma por él. Le amaba y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, posiblemente lo que hizo fuera demasiado, pero no se arrepentía, de la misma forma que no lo volvería a hacer, no por él. Takuya había significado mucho, le había llenado el corazón de esperanza, le había hecho sonreír en los peores momentos, le había protegido. Pero él ya no significaba nada para ella, o eso era lo que a ella le gustaba pensar, lo que a ella le gustaba recordarse a si misma para no llorar.

Pasó un mes desde su reencuentro con Kouji, éste comenzó a mantenerse distante a ella, la miraba en silencio, le sonreía de vez en cuando, pero no fue como esos primeros días, estaba preocupada, necesitaba saber que le pasaba. No sabe desde cuando, pero necesitaba saber todo a cerca de Kouji, sus preocupaciones, sus alegrías, necesitaba verlo sonreír, llorar.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Bromeó la rubia al ver que la mirada del chico se perdía en la suya, no quería interrumpir ese momento, le gustaba que la mirara, pero no estaba preparada para admitir, que, aunque sea un sentimiento pequeño, Kouji estaba arreglando poco a poco su corazón roto.

- Si, tienes mono y helado – Se rió, mojando el dedo índice en el helado que estaban tomando y llevando éste a la cara de la muchacha para mancharle la mejilla. Ella lo miro raro e intento limpiarse el helado con la lengua, pero no llegaba, él había sido listo, no lo puso cerca de su boca.

El rostro de Kouji se torno blanco. Zoe, al verlo intento buscar la razón de esto, la supo enseguida, al notar su mejilla húmeda, el resto de helado había desaparecido. Se tocó la cara con la yema de los dedos antes de girarse para ver, con sus propios ojos a aquel chico que trataba de olvidar.

Trago saliva, ella también se puso pálida al igual que Kouji, ninguno se esperaba ese reencuentro, ni mucho menos Zoe, ella ni sabía que Takuya había regresado, como ella, a la ciudad. Kouji se puso en píe y agarró a Takuya por el cuello de su camiseta, empujándolo contra la pared con un puño en alto, quería golpearlo.

- Pareces un novio celoso… - se rió Takuya sin moverse, sin prestar atención al agarre, miro a Zoe, que permanecía inmóvil mirando la escena, tratando de procesar toda la información, su cara. – Oh, no me diréis que sois pareja… - Volvió a reí antes de librarse de los brazos de Kouji, que permanecía atento a todos sus movimientos.

- ¡No lo somos! – Zoe corrió hacia ellos, los terminó de separar del todo. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y de gritar que los sacó fuera de la heladería y allí, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, se echó a llorar, frente a los dos jóvenes. – Ta-Takuya… -Se limpió las lagrimas, pero fue en vano, el llanto no cesaba.

Takuya se inclinó para poder levantarla, pero el brazo de Kouji se interpuso en su camino, empujándolo hacia atrás para ser él el que la levantara y abrazara como la última vez. Esta vez, Zoe rechazó su abrazo y se puso en píe, sola.

- ¿Kouji… puedes… dejarnos solos un momento…? – Aguantó las lágrimas, mientras clavaba la mirada en él, que sin decir palabra y con la cabeza baja, entró de nuevo en la heladería, obedeciendo a lo que la chica le había pedido.

- Mandas a tu novio lejos… se pondrá celoso de mí – Takuya intentó reír y bromear, pero Zoe volvió a sollozar, esta vez menos que antes, no quería ser consolada por el chico que rompió su corazón.

- No es mi novio. – Se mordió el labio, no quería gritarle, si le gritaba, no solo la gente de la calle oiría lo que le decía, sino que Kouji, también, le haría daño, no se lo podía permitir, porque gracias a él su corazón había recobrado parte de la forma original.

- Ya, ya, no es tu novio, tranquila… - Esta vez, él se puso serio y la cogió por el brazo, llevándola a algún lugar. Ella se dejo llevar. No sabe en que momento soltó su brazo, pero caminó con él. Sus manos se rozaban, sólo ese roce provocaba en ella el éxtasis, su corazón latía fuerte, y cada latido le dolía más, pues su corazón, estaba roto. – Ahora podrás gritarme. – Susurró. La conocía muy bien, sólo con mirarla sabía lo que pensaba, lo que necesitaba, y por mucho que su amor se haya roto, eso no cambiaba, seguía igual.

Zoe miró a su alrededor, estaban en un parque, estaban en ESE parque.

Ese parque fue en el que, tres años atrás, ese mismo chico se había declarado, le había dicho "Te quiero" con total naturalidad. En ese parque, se dieron también su primer beso, y en ese mismo parque, le pidió que se fugara con él, serían más felices.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, por el camino se calmó, ya no quería gritarle. Era tan bueno, que el sentimiento de odio, volvió a ser dolor, dolor y amor. Quería abrazarle, besarle, sentirle de nuevo, pero no lo iba a hacer, su amor se había acabado.

- No te voy a gritar… habías venido a ver a Kouji ¿No? Te he hecho perder tiempo de tu reconciliación con él. – suspiró y se sentó en la hierba, dejando caer el cuerpo.

- Uh… - Se sentó a su lado. – Sigues siendo una niña, ¿Eh? – Rió mucho y al ver a la chica temblar, se quitó la chaqueta que el llevaba para ponérsela por encima.

Casi inconscientemente, abrazó la chaqueta, la olió, con los ojos cerrados, ese era el aroma que tanto le gustaba oler, que tan feliz le hacía cuando su corazón aún estaba intacto.

Takuya la miraba, la observaba y sonreía. Zoe sabía que él estaba ahí, que la miraba, que sabía lo que hacía, lo que sentía, pero ya no le importaba, estaba sola con él, después de mucho tiempo, quería aprovecharlo, se diría así misma, que esa era la última vez que le veía.

- Te la puedes quedar. – Notó como el muchacho se ponía en píe, y sin abrir los ojos, asintió.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- … No quiero verte llorar – Rió bastante fuerte, quería que sonara como una broma, pero no fue así. Se preocupaba con ella, siempre lo había hecho, él era el mismo de siempre.

- No te vayas – Susurró. – No voy a llorar…

- Lo parece. – Se volvió a sentar a su lado, desde un principio no pretendía irse, ni alejarse de ella. Esta vez, se acercó más a ella y además, se tumbó junto a ella, adentrando la cabeza debajo de la chaqueta, con la que ella no sólo tapaba su cuerpo, también tapaba su cara. La miró, la estuvo mirando largo rato. Ella no se dignó a abrir los ojos, mirarle sería muy doloroso, le darían ganas de llorar.

- Takuya, eres idiota. – suspiró, notaba su respiración del chico en sus labios, lo tenía delante, notaba sus ojos clavados en ella. El chico cerró los ojos también, y casi por inercia, rodeo a la chica con los brazos, la obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Y así se quedaron, durante varios minutos.

Cuando Zoe despertó Takuya ya no estaba allí, sólo quedaba de él su chaqueta, que esta vez dejaba su cara al descubierto, en un árbol, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba, apoyado contra el tronco, Kouji la observaba, con el rostro dolorido.

Bueno, ¿Qué os parece cómo va la historia? Lo cierto es que iba con una idea fija en la cabeza, que se me había ocurrido en clase… Pero cuando llegué a casa ya se me había olvidado u_u… He de decir que en el capitulo que se me había ocurrido en clase había Lemon… Y también he de decir, que quiero meter Lemon por algún lado, puede que lo haga en el siguiente cap… Si me da la imaginación 8D

¿Habéis visto la serie Skins? Pues, para hacer el Fic, me he inspirado un poco en la serie, no en la historia, sino en la forma de mostrar las cosas, Cada capitulo se centra en un personaje.


	3. Takuya

No se arrepentía de haberlo dejado con ella, a pesar de que la quería. Pensaba que al fugarse juntos, su relación iría a más, ella se centraría solamente en él.

Quería olvidar todo acerca de ella, comenzar de cero, no sospechaba que al regresar a su ciudad la encontraría de nuevo, y mucho menos sospechaba que tendría que fingir ser feliz y naturalidad.

Ella se veía tan feliz, tan contenta junto a él, que no pudo interponerse entre ellos, aunque lo deseaba, quería que ella no riera así con ningún otro y mucho menos por él.

Siempre había tenido miedo de él, tenía miedo que su influencia en Zoe hiciera que ella olvidara todo lo que sentía por Takuya, todos los buenos momentos, por eso huyo, y lo hizo con ella.

Sonó la puerta. Vivía solo, así que tuvo que ir a abrir e interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Zoe, Kouji, Tommy, Jp junto a Koichi eran los que estaban tras el gran portachon de madera. Los invitó a entrar. Tanto el mayor, como el pequeño, y el gemelo más "normal" reían, jugaban, comentaban. Se notaba bastante que Zoe y Kouji no querían estar ahí, el ambiente a su alrededor era tenso, aun así, Zoe se esforzaba por sonreír, cosa que hizo que a Takuya le doliera mucho el corazón.

- Zoe… - Susurró casi ido en sus pensamientos, nadie, excepto la aludida y Kouji oyeron ese susurro, e intentaron hacer oídos sordos. - ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer? – Comentó finalmente Takuya cuando los demás del grupo se hubiesen calmado.

- Supimos que estabas aquí.

- Y vinimos a verte, para recordar viejos tiempos, ahora que estamos todos – Tommy y JP hablaron al unísono la última parte, se notaba que su amistad no se había perdido, que nunca lo había hecho. El resto del grupo se había distanciado poco a poco, por eso, a Koichi le había parecido buena idea rejuntarse todos.

- Nos obligaron a venir – Concretó Kouji, cruzado de brazos en un rincón de la sala. Alejado del grupo, como tenía acostumbrado a hacer, más cerca de él se encontraba Zoe, la cual seguía intentando sonreír y participar en la charla, aunque el dolor de su pecho le impidiera hacerlo.

Hablaron y hablaron durante horas, pidieron pizzas para cenar, se contaron todo desde que Zoe y Takuya se fugaron, cuando lo hicieron el grupo se disolvió poco a poco. Kouji se encerró en su mundo, Koichi, quedaba algunas veces con Jp y Tommy, pero eso no hizo que nada fuera como antes.

Los últimos en irse fueron Zoe y Tommy, que se quedaron a ayudarle a recoger lo que habían ensuciado a Takuya. Kouji se fue con Koichi, que no se encontraba demasiado bien, era frío, pero se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano. A Jp lo llamaron del trabajo, una urgencia, era enfermero en el hospital del pueblo, con sólo 19 años, consiguió un puesto importante, le gustaba mucho animar a los niños que se quedaban en el hospital, el trabajo le gustaba mucho y no podía decir que no a la más mínima urgencia.

- Taku – Tommy se acercó a él, cuando Zoe se iba hacia la puerta. – ¿No las vas a acompañar?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Soy joven, pero no tonto. He visto como la mirabas, durante toda la tarde.

- Entonces habrás visto como la miraba Él. – Señaló una foto encima de la encimera, en ella se encontraban Takuya y Kouji, sonriendo ampliamente con un balón en la mano, se hicieron esa foto un mes antes de que su amistad se rompiera, por culpa del amor que ambos sentían por la fémina del grupo.

- Lo he visto. – el pequeño, volcó la foto - ¿Y qué importa él?, eres tú, tú y ella. No la dejes escapar de nuevo.

Sabía lo que le quería decir el pequeño, tenía razón en algo, no la dejó escapar, nunca, el la obligó a salir. Sentía celos de Kouji, cada vez que la miraba, veía a su amigo, triste. Siempre pensó que ella sentía algo por Kouji, y aun lo seguía haciendo, pero había madurado, era mayor, ya dio el paso antes, lo volvería a hacer, amaba a Zoe.

- ¿Iras tú solo a casa? – Musitó cerca del oído del muchacho, que ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta para marcharse.

- No te preocupes, tengo ya 16… - Se rió – Corre. – Se puso serio y lo empujo fuera del hogar.

Takuya corrió, en busca de Zoe, que apenas estaba a dos calles de allí, echo un último vistazo a su casa para ver como Tommy cerraba la puerta e iba a la dirección contraría a la de él. Trago saliva, y llamó a la chica.

- ¡Zoe! Espera. – Corrió hasta alcanzarla, la agarro por el brazo, para que no intentara huir, pues le veía esas intenciones en la cara y cogió aire – Te acompaño a casa, no puedo dejar ir a una chica sola a casa – Se rascó la nuca, aparentando normalidad. Ella sonrió y asintió, no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse acompañar.

- Kouji… nos vio – Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, para que el pelo, golpeado por el viento no le molestase.

- Lo sé. – Se detuvo en seco, causando que la muchacha se parara también, algo aturdida.

- Siento arruinaros la relación – Se volvió a rascar la nuca, esta vez la tranquilidad y diversión de su rostro, fue menor, la cara de Zoe le hacía mostrar sus sentimientos tal y como los sentía.

- No has arruinado nada, no había nada. – Agachó la mirada.

- Zoe… - Decir su nombre, le hacía daño, tanto a él como a ella, pero era lo único que sabía decir, lo único que veía en su mente, sólo veía a Zoe. – Siento… haberte dejado.

El corazón de Zoe, recibió una puñalada mortal en el corazón, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase, como otras veces lo había hecho, como cuando las palabras "Será mejor dejarlo" salieron de la boca de Takuya, era la misma situación.

- N-no lo sientas… está bien, ya no me querías. – Se tapó la cara con las manos, quería llorar.

- Te quería, siento haberte dejado, no debí haberlo hecho. Te quiero.

El llanto de Zoe se retuvo, por largo tiempo, durante el tiempo que el silencio les dominó. Había sido capaz de decirle la verdad, ahora se sentía mejor, pero aun tenía en mente el rostro de Kouji, la forma en que ella le miraba, la forma en que él la miraba a ella. Zoe calló al suelo, a los píes del chico, con la cara roja, por el dolor, por el llanto. Takuya se inclinó hacia ella, acuclillandose frente a la rubia. Le cogió la cara, para que ésta le mirara, estaba llorando. Le limpió cada lágrima con los pulgares de sus manos y, despacio, al ver que la chica no oponía resistencia fue acercando su cara al rostro de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, suspiro, sonrió, y terminó por acabar con el espacio que había entre sus labios, presionando así sus labios sobre los del chico.

No fue más que un beso, un beso superficial. Pero sólo eso pudo sacar en ambos una sonrisa y la suficiente fuerza para levantarse.

El chico, rodeó la cintura de la joven, pegandola bastante a su cuerpo, ella, en un acto de aprobación rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apoyando la frente en la suya. Se perdieron por unos minutos en los ojos del otro hasta que Takuya, la empujo, con delicadeza contra la pared, sin soltarla.

Le dio varios besos por el cuello, acto que hizo que Zoe deseará más sus labios, quería volver a besarlos, quería sentirlos estaba vez por más tiempo, más profundo. Takuya noto en la mirada de la chica lo que deseaba, no era la primera vez que ella lo miraba así. Subió una mano por su costado, acariciandole de paso, el brazo. Apoyó la mano en su mejilla y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de la chica, los masajeo por un momento, luego, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, pidió acceso con ésta dentro de su boca, La chica entreabrió la boca para darle acceso y así, acariciar su lengua con la propia.

Las manos del chico, ya no permanecían inmóviles en el mismo sitio, buscaban acariciar todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, hundió las manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su estomago despacio. El frío de sus manos provocó en Zoe un leve estremecimiento, que le obligo a cortar el beso.

- N-no… por favor. – Zoe agarró sus manos y los separó despacio, mirandole a los ojos y conteniendo un par de lagrimas. – No estoy preparada… - Ya lo habían hecho antes, el cuerpo de Zoe ya había sido suyo, pero ¿Por qué no quería ella ser uno de nuevo con Takuya? Takuya cerró los ojos y asintió.

- Esta bien…

- No pienses que esto significa algo que no es. No pienses que porque me digas que me quiere yo vaya a volver a quererte o a querer hacer algo conmigo..

- Tú me quieres. – Él lo sabía, lo notaba, lo había sentido al besarla, al volver a tocar su cuerpo, bajo la ropa. Ella no dijo nada, se abrazó así misma y dio medía vuelta. – Adiós. - Terminó por decir Takuya, mientras veía alejarse a Zoe, sollozando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Bueno, el final es un poco caca, pero bueeno. Tengo prisa, porque he de ir a clase, si, a las 4 de la tarde, me tienen que dar trabajo para recuperar las pendientes!

El siguiente capitulo, se alejará un poco de la historia, espero que eso no importe mucho!

Besos, sigan leyendo mi historia, si?


	4. Tommy

**En este capitulo, sale un personaje nuevo, inventado por mí. Todos los derechos reservados (L) **

La situación que sus amigos vivían, el trío amoroso aquel, que hizo que su amistad se partiera, le hacía estremecerse. Los quería a todos, quería que todos fueran felices, pero, sabía de sobra que eso no podría ser, puesto que la felicidad que los tres buscaban estaba llena de dificultades, cada uno seguía un camino, pero sólo dos de esos caminos tenían un final.

- Tommy… cariño, vámonos – La situación le hacía torcer los labios una y otra vez, cosa que hacía que la gente de su alrededor se diera cuenta de que algo le estaba remordiendo por dentro. Maya, a pesar de ser nueva en su vida, de conocerlo de apenas unos meses, comprendía a la perfección todos sus pensamientos, así es, Maya era su novia, llevaban apenas dos meses juntos, se querían, hacían cosas juntos, pero Tommy todavía no había sido capaz de contarle nada sobre su pasado, sobre sus amigos. No podía decirle que Zoe, en un momento dado, le gustó y mucho menos, después de eso estar tan preocupado por ella. Tampoco le podía decir, que la razón por la que aceptó salir con ella en un primer momento fue para olvidar a Zoe, aunque, finalmente la olvidara y en su cabeza nada más estuviera la imagen viva de Maya.

Maya era una joven, de la edad de Takuya, Kouji, Zoe y Koichi. Era preciosa, sus ojos eran grandes y dejaban ver a la perfección su hermoso color verde de ojos, su pelo era cambiante, cada vez lo llevaba de un color, pero siempre optaba por algún rojo. Vestía siempre de muchos colores, no le gustaba un solo color. Su figura no tenía nada que envidiar de las modelos que se mostraban a las revistas, y su situación económica tampoco era de envidiar.

**Flash back. **

_**Tommy, perdió la consciencia. La chica, le había besado, fue su primer beso, con una desconocida. El beso, a pesar de ser por encima, un simple roce de labios significó mucho para ambos. Ella siempre había estado enamorada, en secreto del pequeño del grupo y supo aprovechar un pequeño momento de distracción para declararse. No se declaró como normalmente se hacía, ella se lanzó, le besó y después huyo dejando caer una nota, en la que sólo se entendía la palabra "Te quiero" y "Sal conmigo". No pudo contestar de inmediato, pero gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Jp, supo lo que debía hacer. **_

_**- Es muy guapa, y parece una buena novia… - Decía Jp mientras merendaban juntos en una hamburguesería de barrio, pequeña y acogedora. – Además, así olvidarás a Zoe. Haz como yo, desde que tengo a Noriko Zoe a desaparecido de mi mente, por lo menos de la forma en que pensaba en ella, antes… - Concluyó dándole un trago a su bebida, de la que apenas quedaba gota. **_

_**La felicidad de Jp había ido en aumento desde que se echó novia, no perdía nada por probar, simplemente, le diría que si, cuando la volviera a encontrar. **_

_**Y así hizo, le dijo que si, salieron juntos, y aunque la imagen de Zoe, difusa seguía en su mente, una pequeña imagen de Maya se posaba en su corazón inundándolo de pequeñas dosis de felicidad. **_

**Fin del flashbak**

Ese día decidieron salir los dos, juntos, como hacia varios días que no hacían, siempre que salían, lo hacían con amigos y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos.

Fueron a un parque, cercano a su casa, y allí decidieron hacer un picnic con comida que Maya había cocinado para su pequeño novio. Comían, de vez en cuando se daban algún beso, bebían, se miraba y sonreían.

- ¡Takuya! – Un niño se chocó contra Maya, que estaba sentada en la manta que habían tendido en el suelo para poder colocar toda la comida. El niño calló al suelo, casi de boca, pero Tommy, en un acto reflejo sujeto la cabeza del niño para detener el golpe.

Un joven, corría hacia ellos, era Takuya por lo que deducieron que el niño que se había tropezado con la actualmente pelirroja, era su hermano.

- ¿Tommy? Oh, así que esta es tu famosa novia… ¿eh? – Miro a la chica, de arriba abajo, luego suspiró, no la conocía y quería hacerlo.

- ¿Famosa? – Rió Maya, ya más calmada del susto del niño. – Soy Maya, encantada.

- ¿Uh…? – desvió la mirada hacia Tommy, que sonrojado hablaba con el hermano pequeño de Takuya, les estaba dando bandera blanca para conocerse, sin meterse el de por medio, pues aun todavía le daba vergüenza admitirlo, Maya era su novia. – Yo soy Takuya.

- Tommy nunca me ha hablado de ti… - Ambos voltearon para mirar a Tommy, que parecía estar escuchando todo, haciéndose oídos sordos. - ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él? Parecéis muy amigos… por como tratas a su hermano…

- Se fugó, con Zoe. No tengo más que decirte de él.

- ¿Zoe…? – Inquirió ella, sin querer pudo recordar la vez, que rebuscando en la cartera de su novio, encontró una pequeña foto de una chica, rubia, de su edad con una dedicatoria firmada "Te quiero, Tommy. Me voy a ir con Takuya, lejos… Te enviaré cartas, ¿Si?" – Guardabas su foto en la cartera...

- ¿Por qué la guardabas…? – Takuya saltó de por medio, la sangre le ardía, un nuevo rival había aparecido ante él. ¿Cuántos del grupo estaban enamorados de Zoe? ¿Cuántos fuera del grupo lo estaban? Estaba al tanto de que era muy guapa, apetecible. Su belleza era superior a la de cualquier chica de su edad. - ¿Te gustaba?... ¿Te gusta?

Tommy no dijo nada, lo pensó durante un momento antes de negar, negó varías veces, como queriendo dejar clara la respuesta, no podía decirle a Takuya que había estado enamorado de su chica, y mucho menos delante de su novia, a la cual, a esas alturas de su relación ya amaba mucho más de lo que había querido a Zoe.

- Era mi amiga, me enviaba cartas… Me lo contaba todo, nada más – Terminó por decir. – No quise decir nada, para que Jp, Kouji y Koichi no se enterasen, ella me lo pidió, para que no pareciera que a ellos tampoco les quería, confiaba en mí, se ve… - No mentía, recordaba una carta en la que Zoe, le pedía por favor eso, y que tampoco dijera nada de su paradero, quería seguir perdida mucho tiempo.

Takuya rió intentando calmar en ambiente, que de un momento a otro, se había vuelto tenso. Maya le siguió la risa, provocando una sonora carcajada en los tres jóvenes que retumbó por todo el parque.

Takuya, junto con su hermano pequeño, acompañaron a la pareja el resto de la tarde.

Se miraron, Tommy y Maya, no podrían estar solos como habían planeado, pero pasarían una bonita tarde, juntos.

- El cumpleaños de Zoe es este fin de semana… - Admitió Takuya, casi a la hora de la despedida. – Podríamos quedar todos... y hacerle una fiesta sorpresa

- Yo no la conozco, pero me parece bien… - Sonrió Maya, que miraba de reojo a su novio, que perdía la mirada en el cielo, pensando en sus cosas, hundiéndose en si mismo, le pasaba mucho, sobre todo desde que Zoe regresó a la ciudad.

- Entonces decidido – Takuya agarró a su hermano de la mano, y tiro de él. – Nos vemos mañana en mi apartamento, ¿Vale?

Y se fue, dejando de nuevo a la pareja de jóvenes enamorados, solos, bajo la luz de las estrellas y algunas farolas colocadas cada pocos pasos en el parque.

Se fundieron en un beso, cuando el parque quedo en silencio, nadie quedaba allí. Se oía el maullar de algunos gatos callejeros, el llorar de un bebe, muy lejos, en alguna casa.

Se sonrieron, y se dieron la mano, de camino a casa. Nunca lo habían hecho, esa era la primera vez que, de la mano, volvían juntos a casa. Tampoco se habían dicho "Te quiero" desde su declaración, ni mucho menos, conocían a sus padres, pero su relación, acababa de empezar, aún tenían mucho por vivir, momentos felices, tristes, su primera vez de muchas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, la inspiración en este capítulo como se puede apreciar, no estaba de mi lado u_u… Pero quería dar píe al siguiente capítulo, para no enrollarme mucho con la preparación de la fiesta de Zoe! **

**También quería que vierais un poco de la vida de Tommy, como comenzó el romance con su novia y cuales eran sus sentimientos =) **

**Dejar comentarios, si? Me deprimo si no leo alguno u_u **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap =) **


	5. Todos

No pudo dormir en días, y eso provocaba en él un aspecto de cansancio. Lo sabía ocultar muy bien, pues evitaba mirar a la gente a los ojos, para que así no se dieran cuenta de las notables ojeras que se le marcaban. Evitaba hablar más de la cuenta e intentaba, por todos los medios, estar solo.

El día anterior, recibió una llamada de su amigo, Takuya. A pesar de todo era su amigo. No quiso contestar al teléfono. El aparato sonaba y sonaba, no paraba. Parecía una urgencia, así que, el menor de los gemelos cogió el teléfono de su hermano para contestar.

- Si… - Se le oía decir a Koichi desde la habitación, donde se encontraba Kouji, mirando a su hermano que hablaba en el balcón del cuarto compartido. Le hacía señas, indicándole que le dijera que no estaba. El menor, colgó. – Dice que van a hacerle una fiesta a Zoe, que vayamos hoy a casa de Takuya… - Comentó y le puso el teléfono entre las manos. – No entiendo porque le evitas… - Rió y se sentó en su cama, se había levantado precisamente para contestar al teléfono de su hermano, no había dormido, al igual que su hermano prácticamente nada, pero los motivos de éste eran muy diferentes.

Kouji se mantuvo en silencio, evitando responder al comentario de su hermano, más bien a pensar en él. El tampoco sabía porque evitaba a Takuya, él no tenía la culpa de que el amor de ambos fuera dirigido a la misma persona, y mucho menos, que esa persona hubiera elegido a Takuya y a él.

Ambos hermanos, decidieron asistir a casa de Takuya, para poder preparar su fiesta. En un principio Kouji no quería ir, pero el incansable de su hermano, consiguió convencerlo. Tenía planeado declararse a Zoe el día de su cumpleaños y lo haría, delante de todos, eso fue lo que pensó, pero sabía que no sería fácil y además podría ser doloroso si ella no le correspondía y admitía que el que estaba en su corazón, desde siempre, había sido Takuya.

Habían conseguido quedar sin que Zoe lo supiera, sin que Zoe sospechara si quiera algo, Takuya estaba muy orgulloso de eso, quería que la fiesta de Zoe fuera inolvidable, tanto para ella como para él.

Tanto Kouji como Takuya tenían planeado confesársele a Zoe, cada uno de una forma, cada uno con una personalidad diferente, ambos enamorados de la misma persona.

Los gemelos llegaron a la casa de su amigo, allí ya se encontraban todos. Habían traído globos, bebidas, colchonetas, cosa que sorprendió a Kouji.

- ¿La fiesta será aquí?... – Miró a todos los lados, la casa estaba recogida, la cama echada a un lado dejaba apreciar un gran espacio en la habitación donde perfectamente cabrían todos en el suelo con las colchonetas que habían apoyadas en una pared.

- Si… ¿Algo malo? – Takuya salió del baño, vestido de chacha, con un delantal muy altanero, en donde ponía con letras muy grandes "I love party" Y detrás de esté se podía apreciar una letra G, lo que indicaba que en realidad el delantal quería decir "I love pary Gay", cosa que hizo que los gemelos rieran, al igual que el resto del grupo. - ¿Qué? – Miro a los gemelos mal, sobre todo al pelilargo, antes de reír de nuevo – Es una broma, ¿Eh? Todos sabéis que yo amo a Zoe.

"Yo amo a Zoe" Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Kouji como si de un puñal en el corazón se tratase, comenzó a dudar sobre su declaración. ¿Se le había declarado ya Takuya a Zoe y ésta le había correspondido? ¿O simplemente soltó aquel comentario por soltar, porque era lo que sentía? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Tommy fue el único que se dio cuenta de las ojeras de Kouji, de su sonrisa falsa, del dolor del corazón, pues él sentía lo mismo, aunque no debiera sentirlo, no quiso hacer nada, no quiso preguntar, pues sabía que la respuesta sería nula y tampoco quiso intentar apoyarle con indirectas, pues eso no serviría de nada.

Prepararon la casa para la noche, para cuando Zoe llegará, sólo faltaba algo en la fiesta, la cumpleañera. En la fiesta se encontraban todos, con sus respectivas parejas. Maya y Noriko se hicieron amigas tan solo conocerse. De entre todos del grupo, Kouji se ofreció a ir a por Zoe, quería declararse el primero, pero Takuya lo detuvo.

- Iré yo. – Susurro en su oído - ¿Por qué tú quieres apoyar nuestra relación verdad? – Se rió y agarró su chaqueta, para poder salir de la casa, pero la mano de Koichi le detuvo.

- Deja que vaya él. Si te quieres declarar a Zoe hazlo en la fiesta… de regalo le podrás dar eso, tu amor – se rieron los tres, el mayor de los gemelos de muy mala gana. Pero Takuya asintió, le pareció buena idea que fuera otro, y declararse después, de mejor forma. Miró a su hermano antes de salir, éste le estaba guiñando un ojo mientras jugaba con Takuya a pegarse, seguían siendo crios.

El camino de casa de Takuya a casa de Zoe fue eterno, aunque nada más habían unas manzanas de diferencia. Se paró a pensar, todos vivían muy cerca, especialmente ellos dos, el destino les había puesto cerca, volvió a dudar sobre lo que decirle a Zoe, sobre si decírselo, pero cuando sus pensamientos, se hacían más y más negros, una joven le golpeo en el hombro, tímidamente.

- ¿Kouji? – Rió divertida la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a por ti… Es tu cumpleaños… quería darte un regalo – bajó la mirada, algo tan simple como eso, le hacía ponerse rojo, cosa que Zoe notó y sin pensarlo también se puso roja ella. - ¿Tenías planes…? – Ninguno del grupo pensó que tuviera planes, llevaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad, seguro que hizo amigos, fue un factor que ninguno de los chicos pensaron, pero ella negó y le cogió la mano al chico, apretándosela como si nunca la quisiera soltar.

- Vamos… - Se mojo los labios, esperando que Kouji se moviera, que la guiara hacia donde quisiera, se había puesto a su merced.

No pudo pensar con claridad, notaba las manos de la chica, frías por el tiempo entrelazadas con la suyas, no recuerda el momento en que eso ocurrió, no sabía si fue él o ella quien dio el paso, y entonces lo tuvo claro, lo haría, se lo diría.

Pararon justo en la puerta de Takuya, parecía que no había nadie, la luz estaba apagada, Kouji dudó un momento en soltar la mano de la chica, ella seguía apretando su mano fuertemente, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, ninguno de los dos comprendían aquello.

- Kouji… yo… tengo algo que decirte… que me g… - La puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que los chicos soltaran sus manos. Takuya, Tommy y Jp saltaron sobre Zoe, muy animados, al parecer ya habían comenzado a beber, pues tardaban mucho.

La felicitaron, le dieron todos sus regalos menos Kouji y Takuya. Takuya entró a una habitación que el mismo había cerrado con llave con unas intenciones ocultas que nadie parecía entender, y al salir llevaba consigo una pequeña caja negra. Cogió a Zoe de la mano y ésta no supo como reaccionar, todo el mundo pensaba que eso era un anillo de pedida, pero no, era nada más que un collar, de oro blanco en forma de corazón, en el corazón se podía apreciar perfectamente una foto de ambos, abrazados, juntos. Era una de las fotos que se tomaron cuando se fugaron juntos, se veían muy felices. Zoe miro a Kouji de reojo, estaba nervioso, temblaba, miraba la hora.

Takuya, colocó el collar en el cuello de Zoe, bajo la expectante mirada de toda la sala, seguidamente se volvió a situar delante de la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ya te lo dije una vez… hace no mucho – tosió – Yo te quiero, siempre te he querido – Prosiguió, la rubia comenzó a temblar, sus sentimientos seguían siendo dudosos para ambos, pero lo cierto es que después de tanto reflexionar, pudo saber que en verdad, en su mente sólo se encontraba el rostro de Kouji, él la había apoyado desde que llegó, incluso cuando todavía no se había ido. No quería escuchar a Takuya, pues sus sentimientos por él todavía no habían acabado, su corazón a un latía de forma acelerada al escuchar su nombre. No escuchó gran parte de su declaración, su inconsciente se lo impedía, pero aun así, pudo escuchar el final de sus palabras - ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Zoe cogió aire, no sabía que decir, todos les miraba, todos no podía rechazarlo, no podía hacerle pasar por eso. Miró a todos y a cada uno de los asistentes que habían en la sala, dejando para el final a Kouji, éste parecía ido, como si no quisiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo cierto es que lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería que eso ocurriera.

Se decidió y dio un paso hacia delante. Kouji se puso delante de Zoe y encaró a su amigo, que permanecía dudoso y expectante a la respuesta de su "chica"

- No le hagas contestar. – Dijo finalmente el mayor de los gemelos, seguidamente cogió a Zoe de la mano, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando iban hacia la casa de Takuya y salieron fuera, sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento, Takuya lo comprendió, Tommy lo comprendió, todos lo hicieron.

Posiblemente, en un principio, Kouji no fuera nada más que un amigo para Zoe, pero, varias circunstancias lograron que Zoe viera a Kouji como algo más, lograron que ella comprendiera que, aquel muchacho, de pelo negro, largo era el que estaba predistanado a hacerla feliz.

Takuya se sentó en el sofá, para poder recobrar el aire, no se puso triste, pues se esperaba aquello. Tommy, logró comprender, que no sería más que un amigo para Zoe, que Maya era su presente y su futuro, pues sus manos estaban entrelazadas de la misma forma que estaban las manos de Kouji y Zoe, de forma natural, no forzada.

- A mi me gustaba Zoe – Comunicó Tommy apretando la mano de su novia fuertemente – Pero hay más chicas… - Miró a su novia, que sonreía al ver que su joven novio había sido capaz de abrirse, no sólo con ella, sino con todo el grupo. – Takuya, encontrarás a otra – Terminó por decir.

Takuya se mordió el labio y asintió. Sabía desde un principio que las cosas acabarían así, pues su mayor temor, desde que Zoe se convirtió en su novia, hasta que la dejó fue su amigo Kouji. Y continuó riendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su corazón no se hubiera roto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueeeno, este es el final de la historia, aunque aun queda un especial que voy a colar por ahí JUJUJUJUJUJU. Ya sé que podría haber quedado mejor… y todo eso, pero no quería alargar mucho la historia u_u… **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis el especial, que subiré dentro de poco (L) **


	6. Kouji & Zoe OVA

**Especial. Face OVA. **

**No quería alargar mucho la historia, pero sin duda… Creo que los lectores, aunque no hayan dejado ningún comentario, debería saber que ocurrió con Kouji y con Zoe al salir de la casa de Takuya~ Nos leemos abajo **

Apretó la mano de Kouji, justo como minutos antes lo había hecho, firmemente.

El rubor de sus mejillas, la rojez de sus orejas, el temblar de sus pasos le hacía dudar de si mirarle, para ver si él estaba como ella o seguía tan decidido como nunca. Corrieron.

La llevo al parquezuelo más cercano. Sólo había en él unos cuantos árboles que cubrían con sus hojas un grupo de bancos situados justo debajo. Se sentó tirando de la mano de Zoe, para que hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de estar sentados y juntos, no se miraron, como tampoco soltaron sus manos. Era fácil, sólo uno de ellos debería dar el paso, mirarse y declararse. No podía ser tan difícil, justo antes de que todo esto pasara, lo iba a hacer, se iba a declarar.

El muchacho dio el paso, girando su cara dejando volar su larga cabellera, que se le había soltado al correr, no sabe en que momento de la carrera fue. La miró, durante varios minutos. Cuando ésta sitió la mirada del chico, también giro la cabeza, para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos oscuros y perderse en su mirada.

- Te quiero. – Musitó Zoe al notar cada vez la cara del chico más cerca de la suya, no podía ni moverse, pero estaba deseando hacerlo, sentirle.

- Yo también te quiero, Zoe. – Secundó él y dicho eso, sujeto la cara de la chica, fuertemente entre sus dos fuertes manos y la besó.

Se besaron.

Y siguieron haciéndolo durante toda la noche. Cada beso, contenía todo lo que no se atrevían a decirse, todo lo que habían sentido por el otro desde siempre, como Zoe pasó de amistad a amor con él en sólo unos meses. No les hacía falta palabra, porque solamente con un gesto, una mirada o un beso, sabían todo lo que el otro pensaba.

Y entre "te quieros" caminaron hacia su casa. Tendrían mucho, mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Ella lo tenía claro, no se fugaría nunca más con nadie que no fuera Kouji.

Él lo tenía claro, no la dejaría marchar nunca más, aunque una pistola en la cabeza le pusieran.

**Bueno, sólo es un OVA, no esperéis mucho de él sdfdsf. **

**Nos leeremos en mi siguiente fic, si es que lo hago... me estoy deprimiendo mucho al ver, que casi nadie lee este, o por lo menos de review ;O; **

**atte.: May.**


End file.
